


Chapter 9 love is like a battlefield

by loveofmonstersandroses



Series: Dark Skies and Screams in the Air [9]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveofmonstersandroses/pseuds/loveofmonstersandroses
Series: Dark Skies and Screams in the Air [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564180
Kudos: 1





	Chapter 9 love is like a battlefield

Chapter 9 love is like a battlefield   
(y/n) took the warning from the witch he came home about a week after the encounter with the witch. Pulled up to his house Esme was standing there with a vampire gold eyes curly blonde hair she was bouncing and smiling. She looked overly excited “(y/n) this is Tanya she wanted to meet you. I am very sorry about Edward we all make mistakes my boy is a bit of a mess.” Esme smiled. (y/n) he grinned he looked at Tanya he felt a connection “It's quite alright Esme.” Y/n nodded. “Tanya would you like to come inside.” he asked Esme smiled “Tanya call if you need anything.” Esme told her she nodded then spun around to him Esme quickly took off back the way she came threw the woods.“I would love too.” she grinned he opened the door coming inside. Tanya and (y/n) started talking. “So your part vampire part bear.” Tanya “Small part human but what can you do.” (y/n) shrugged and got her some blood from the fridge. ”Oh thank you.” she smiled “I should warn you I have been told I have three mates including you.” (y/n) warned her crossing his arms. “Oh I don’t mind I have shared before with my sisters Kate and Irina I just do like to have attention but I am very independent I can take care of my self. So you don’t have to worry about me.” Tanya smiled. (y/n) nodded “I understand I am grateful for that but I would feel better if you stayed with me so would you be opposed if I made you a room on to the house.” (y/n) asked as he looked at her “Oh not at all I can help I helped make our house in Alaska though most of the time I spent trying to get Irina and Kate to stop fighting about who got the bigger room.” Tanya explained making him chuckle.   
That was how long the day started was (y/n) got up and started building on to the house Tanya was helping him about halfway threw the day. He dropped another log in place making the ground shake he turned around. He saw a wolf shifter this was odd he never noticed it before but this one was female. She was just looking at him Tanya rushed over (y/n) picked Tanya up “Calm down. Wolf isn’t hurting anyone.” (y/n) told her to set her down. “How can you be sure you can trust her she is a wolf.” Tanya scoffed. The wolf snorted.   
“One she is here alone. Most of the time wolves run in packs unless she is a rogue two she doesn’t seem to be aggressive and three she is pretty.” (y/n) grinned Tanya rolled her eyes the wolf smirked. Then vanished “That got rid of her quickly.” Tanya hummed. “She will be back I still smell her.” he hummed ”How can you not it’s a bit gross.” Tanya scoffed “Can we not compare smells right now yours is... I don’t want to say.” the wolf had shifted into human form was pulling down her shirt fixed her shorts.   
Tanya rolled her eyes “Ladies play nice.” (y/n) said setting logs in place. “I am Leah. Leah Clearwater.” she inched over (y/n) turned then took her hand and kissed it. “(y/n) pleasure to meet you this is Tanya.” (y/n) said she waved. “What are you? You don’t smell human at all.” Leah breathed he chuckled Tanya smiled. “Little Bear little vampire little human I am the best and worst of everything.” (y/n) he taunted he looked at her. “why is she here.” Leah spat Tanya glared at her “Girls both of you are going to have to learn to get along since I am mated to both of you.” he said “What?!” Leah snapped. “The cost of being a tri-breed means I have three mates I don’t make the rules sweetheart I just live with them.” (y/n) explained setting up the wall on the house. When (y/n) wasn’t looking Tanya stuck out her tonged. “This isn’t fair.” Leah spat “Life rarely ever is I may not be the best choice in the world for a mate. I will admit I am a bit of an ass at times but I can promise you I will always protect you be here for you. I won’t push you into something your not ready for.” (y/n) explained Leah blinked she was unsure what to say. “He is perfect huh!” Tanya squealed Leah sighed. (y/n) chuckled “So what are we doing.” Leah asked, “we are building on Tanya a room since I insisted she stay here.” (y/n) explained, “I get one too right.” Leah questioned, “Awe does the little wolf want her room.” Tanya teased. Leah growled “Leah.” (y/n) a strong voice made her freeze she looked up at him “we can make you. Your own space too.” he promised she smiled then nodded.   
The day went on with Leah and Tanya picking at each other while y/n was putting together Leah's room and another bathroom. He smelled another vampire he was splitting wood he didn’t even turn around as he felt the vampire eyes on him. “You going to keep a staring doll face or are you going to say hello.” (y/n) said he could feel how nervous she was cowering behind the corner of the house. He turned around looking into her red eyes. She slowly walked over held out her hand “I am Victoria.” she said he took her hand kissed the top it “I am (y/n).” he said everything fit into a place that feeling of being alone was gone having all three of them here. “But we should put some Periwinkle in your room!” Tanya squealed “What the hell is Periwinkle! If I don’t know what it is I don't want it in my room!” Leah screamed. Victoria blinked “Don’t worry they have been like this all day.” (y/n) sighed even in his annoyed state he was happy to have them here. “Leah! Leah do not turn into a wolf and run away from me I will paint it pink I promise you I will!” Tanya screamed Leah spun around and glared at her. Victoria was cowering behind (y/n). “We are not doing pink! Not happening.” Leah breathed “But its such a happy color.” Tanya sobbed. “Black is a happy color.” Leah groaned as Tanya was fallowing her with paint colors. “Want to join them?” (y/n) asked Victoria shook her head no “I am safer right here.” she smiled nodding. “Suit your self.” (y/n) chuckled.


End file.
